


A kind of magic

by gothikmaus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: Fanart for chapter 24 of "Not that bad, when you get used to it" by Chamyl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	A kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



Another Crowley inspired by "Not that bad, when you get used to it" by the brilliant Chamyl. I mean, how could I resist drawing the outfit he wears in chapter 24?


End file.
